


Babygirl

by Rachelmarie408



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelmarie408/pseuds/Rachelmarie408
Summary: Derek and Garcia fanfiction? I think so. You'll just have to read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re losing her! Start chest compressions!”

All she heard was “you hang in there babygirl” before everything went black…

 

2 days earlier…

Penelope jumps awake as she hears the sound of her phone ringing.  
“Yep i’m here, I was totally not sleeping just now. I’m all ears.” She rubs her eyes, and fixes her glasses as she finally wakes completely up. Cracking her knuckles, she gets ready to work her magic.

“Hey babygirl we need an address on a Russell Owens from Chicago.” Morgan informs her as she inwardly moans over the sound of his luscious voice.

“My fingers are working as fast as they can for you and i’ve got an address. 124 Mathis Ave.”

“Thanks love.” She smiles at the thought of what they had done the night before as she hung up.

Morgan’s POV

“RUSSELL OWENS FBI! OPEN UP!” Morgan shouts as he breaks down the door.

“CLEAR!” Several people shout as they pass empty rooms.

“He knew we were coming Hotch, that son of a bitch got away.”

The man in charge questions everyone on the team. “What can we figure out just by looking at his house?”

“There is still a meal on the table so we know he left in a hurry.” Emily points out.

“All of his clothes are still here so we know he will be back.” Reid states as everyone starts to notice these things.

“Tell everyone to get their cars off of the street, he will be back so we need to get someone we know he will come back for.” Hotch orders the sheriff.

“And who did you have in mind Hotch? This man is sick, he kidnaps women, tortures them then buries them alive.” Morgan questions Hotchner.

“The only person we have that fits his MO is Garcia, we are gonna have to get her to help us out on this one.” Morgan gives a look of disgust.

“You are going to put the best person on this team out there as bait for this man to have his way with?” Morgan questions, “really Hotch? You would do that?”

“It’s for the best of everyone. She will come back to us safe and we will all make sure of that.” Hotch tells everyone on the team.

Everyone starts to leave the house to get all the cars off the streets.

Later that night Morgan is in a surveillance van watching as Garcia sits on the bench in front of his house. “Please be safe babygirl.” Morgan whispers to himself.

Garcia POV

She watches as a man approaches and sits next to her.

“Russell.” The man says, reeking of alcohol.

“Penelope.” She replies and she looks toward the surveillance van.

“Haven’t seen you around here before, what brings you here?” The man asked Penelope as she holds back a gag from the stench of his breath.

“Work. Just transferred from Miami.” she smiles at the man trying to get on his good side. 

“Oh, you must be pretty important to transfer all the way up here from Miami.” Russell smiles showing his rotten, brown and yellow, teeth.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Penelope smiles, thinking about how much she loves her job.

“Would you like to get away from here and go somewhere more quiet?” He asks and she knows she has to do it to get him to confess to the murders.

“Umm sure. Where were you thinking?” She asks him getting closer to him.

“Just this one little place I know.” He smiles as he replies.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope POV

She knew if she walked with him long enough she would get something out of him, so they just continued to walk and talk.

“So where are we going?” She asked trying not to show her fear, hoping he didn’t notice.

“Just a little further.” he stated.

They turned a few more turns before Penelope realized she was alone in a room. 

“Umm, hello? Where did you go?” 

Just as she asked she heard hissing and started feeling woozy. She remembered hearing Derek in her ear before everything went black.

“Babygirl where are you?”

Derek POV

“HOTCH! HOTCH HE'S’ GOT HER!” Derek shouted over the phone to his boss.

“Calm down Derek, we will get her back. Now remember where is the last place you know for a fact that you saw her?”

“Umm, 145 and 8th.” Derek stated with his eyes closed as he tried his hardest to remember.

“Send some agents there to look around and we will send some agents to his house to see if we can find out anything about where he took her.” Hotch made all the orders.

Derek rode with Hotch to the last place he saw her. “We have to find her Hotch.”

“And we will Morgan, I can promise you that.” 

Derek calmed down a little after that as he remembered the night before.

Penelope POV

She was jerked awake by a sharp pain in her stomach, she tried to scream, but nothing came out. That's when she realized that she was strapped down to a table with a gag in her mouth.

The guy came in with a smile on his face and a knife in his hand. “You took that well.”

She tried desperately to see what he had done to her, but she couldn't lift her head. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

“Now i'm just gonna do a little of this.” Russell said as he ran the knife down her leg, slicing it open.

She tried to shake the pain away and that just made it worse.

“Shh shh shh, the more you move the worse the pain will be.” He said with a smile on his face. He continued to run the knife down her leg, then started stabbing her in the stomach slowly just to make sure she could feel all the pain. 

She had tears falling from her eyes now. “You are taking this so much better than the rest of them.” Russell said as he smiled and tasted the blade a little.

Penelope looked away the best she could with tears in her eyes, all she heard before she blacked out was a laugh.

She felt herself being lifted up and placed in something. She felt something hot, the sun maybe? He must have thought she was dead so she made sure not to move a muscle, she was too weak to move anyway.

She was placed into something cold, maybe wooden? Then everything went dark, no more sun, no more heat, just cold and dark. That when she heard it. What sounded like rain coming from above her, then she remembered what was happening and realized she was being buried alive. 

She tried to scream, but she still had a gag in her mouth and her hands and feet were tied together, so she could barely move. All she could do was lay there and cry and hope and pray that someone found her.

Derek POV

Everyone was trying their hardest to find anything that would lead them to Penelope. “Guys I found some pictures of this desert looking place on his computer. They’re random, they don’t fit anywhere. Do you think that's where he buries them?” Reid asked.

“There is only one way to find out.” Morgan looked furious as he picked up his phone. “Hey JJ, can you find us the nearest plot of desert land ASAP.”

“I’m working as fast as I can Derek, i’m no Garcia, but i've got one.” JJ sounded so upset on the phone.

“Send it to my GPS.” Derek snapped as he ran to the nearest vehicle and floored it.

Hotch and Reid got into the next one following Derek.

Reid quickly got on his phone, “911 what’s your emergency?”

“Yes, this is Doctor Spencer Reid with the BAU, we need an ambulance quick to the desert plot right outside of town, there is a possible body.” With that Reid hung up.

Hotchner glared at Reid, “she is alive and she is going to stay alive as long as i can help it.”

“I’m sorry Hotch, we have to look at the negative side of things, but we need an ambulance either way.

Derek took a sharp right turn and sped off down the road for a mile or 2 until he came to the deserted land. He jumped out of the car along with everyone else and grabbed a shovel and started to dig, anywhere and everywhere he could.

“He left here fast so she can't be too deep. 2 maybe 3 feet, everyone grab a shovel and start digging.” Morgan demanded everyone.

3 hours into the digging and Reid finally hit something.

“GUYS OVER HERE!” He yelled as he started digging with his hands.

They finally got to a wooden box, and opened it. There was an unconscious Penelope inside.

“There is still a pulse, get me a medic!” Derek shouted as he lifted Penelope out of the box and ran to the ambulance climbing in the back with her. 

He rode with her the entire way to the hospital. “She has lost alot of blood, we need to stop the bleeding right away.”

They finally pulled up at the hospital and that is when everything went bad.

“We’re losing her, start chest compressions!”

“You hang in there babygirl.” Derek said as tears started falling down his cheeks.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Reid and   
Hotch.

“I told you we shouldn’t have let her do that, now look at her.” Derek said pointing towards the operating room.

“I know, but she was our only chance at catching him.” Hotch said looking down to the floor.

“And where is he Hotch? Huh? Where is the son of a bitch that did this to her?”

“He got aw..”

“Yeah, he got away. I don’t wanna hear it. All i’m worried about right now is my babygirl on that operating table.”

Soon enough everyone was in the waiting room. Waiting on any information on her.

It has been 2 hours since everyone showed up and the doctor finally came out, Derek being the first one on his feet.

“How is she doc?”

“We lost her a couple times, but we managed to find out where all the bleeding was coming from just in time. She's stable and she’s awake, asking for a Derek Morgan.”

Derek bolted into the room with a flash. 

Penelope POV

She woke up to a bright light, too bright to open her eyes. 

“Morgan? Derek? Where is he?

“Ah there she is she’s awake, you are going to hurt so just take it easy and let me know if you need anything.” The doctor told her.

“I need Morgan, Derek Morgan.”

The doctor left the room and a few minutes later Derek came bolting into the room wiping his cheeks.

“Aww honey don’t cry, i’m okay now, as long as i have you, i’m just fine.”

Derek smiled and walked over to her kissing her head and moving her hair away from her face.

“Did you get him?” Penelope whispered.

“You don’t need to be concerned with that right now babygirl, you need your rest.”

Penelope smiled at Derek and reached out to hold his hand, “we will get him with my mad computer skills once i'm back on my laptop.”

Derek shook his hand and smiled.

The doctor entered the room.

“I have some good news and some bad news.”

“Bad news first doc.” Penelope sat up a little and clutched her stomach in pain.

“Don’t hurt yourself babygirl, relax.” Derek said worried about Penelope.

“Okay the bad news is we have to take you off some of your medications, bou we will put you on different ones.” said the doctor sternly.

“What why?” Derek asked in shock.

“Well it just so happens that miss Penelope here is pregnant.”

Derek and Morgan's mouths both drop open. Derek has to go sit down on that one.

“Penelope, i’m sorry babygirl, I never meant for this to happen.” Derek stated still in shock.

Penelope put her hand on his face. “Shh shh shh, calm down, it’s okay. If i’m carrying anyones baby, i’m glad it’s yours.”

Derek looked down still upset with himself.

“Derek, we need to tell everyone else. This has been going on for too long, they deserve to know.” Penelope told Derek.

“What? Now?” Derek asked in shock.

“Yes, now. This has gone as far as me carrying your child. They have to know. Just go out there and tell them since i’m on bedrest.” Penelope demanded Derek.

Derek got up and went out the door.

Derek POV

He got up and walked out the door without trying to fight with her because he knew she would win. He walked back into the waiting room where everyone else was waiting to hear something.

“She’s okay, they have to change some of her medications though.” Derek said putting his head down.

“What why?” JJ demanded to know.

“She’s pregnant….” Derek said with his head still down.

“He got her pregnant? That’s different, he never rapes his victims.” Stated Reid.

“No, it’s not his, it was before him.” Derek slowly said.

“Then who is the guy whose ass i’m kicking?” Emily said cracking her knuckles.

“Me….” Derek said as he put his head in his hands.

Everyone gasps.

Reid is the first one to reach out and pull Morgan into a hug.

Everyone hugged Derek just to let him know that they approved of him.

“If i would have known i wouldn’t have put her out in the field.” Hotch said to Derek.

“It’s okay Hotch, she’s okay and our baby is okay. That’s all that matters.”

“How long has this been going on Derek?” JJ asked, clearly curious now that she knew Penelope was pregnant with Dereks’ child.

“Are you sure you wanna know?” Derek asked everyone sitting there. They all nodded their heads.

“Ugh okay.” Derek said as he put his head down and twiddled his thumbs.

“Well spit it out.” Emily demanded.

“About a year and a half…” Derek stated.

Everyone gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek POV

“So you’re telling me that the two of you have been messing around for over a year and no one has noticed?” Emily states angrily

“I noticed, I just didn’t say anything because i thought everyone else knew.” Reid replies.

“Of course you would Mr. Genius.” JJ replies with a smirk on her face.

“It’s not like that guys, we weren’t official so we didn’t tell anyone.” Derek states with his head down.

“Derek, don’t beat yourself up over this, you’ve got what you’ve always wanted. A family.” Emily says sitting down beside Derek placing her hand on his back.

He looks up and smiles a little. “You’re right, i’ve got to make the best of this.” He stands up and turns back towards the room that Penelope is in. “Anyone else gonna come see her or what?”

Everyone went into the room to see Penelope and congratulate her on her pregnancy. Everyone was in the middle of picking out names when the doctor came in.

“I’ve got some more good news for you Ms. Garcia. The baby is healthy, we did some blood tests and we have discovered that you are a short month and a half along. I also know the sex of the baby, would you like to know now or later?” The doctor questions Derek and Penelope.

Derek looks at Penelope. “Whatever you decide i’m right there by your side.”

Penelope thought about it for a minute and looks back at the doctor. “I think we will wait until it’s born.” Penelope looks down at her stomach with the biggest smile on her face.

Penelope POV

A little while later everyone was emptying out of the hospital room. Penelope looks over to Derek.

“Derek, could you stay with me please?” Penelope asks Derek with a scared look on her face.

“Yes babygirl, i’ll stay right here by your side. You’re okay now. You’re safe, he isn’t going to get you again.” Derek whispers as he leans over to Garcia and she put her head on his chest, taking her glasses off.

“I just need to know i’m safe and i always feel safe when i’m in your arms.” Penelope whispers as she snuggles into his chest.

He wraps his arms around her and soon enough he hears soft snores coming from her so he decides it would be best for him to get some rest as well.

Derek POV

Derek woke up early the next morning and decides to go to Penelopes’ favorite coffee shop, and stop by her apartment to pick up her laptop. 

When he pulls up at Penelopes’ apartment he sees a car outside that he has never seen before. He decides to just brush it off, it could be anyone.

Derek walks into the apartment building and up the stairs until he got to her door, he notices it is open.

He pulls out his gun and slowly opens the door, sure to watch his back. He walks through slowly checking every room to make sure it was clear, that’s when he hears something fall in the bedroom.

“FBI show your face!” Derek hears some things fall and footsteps running, so he runs after him.

“FBI STOP!” He catches a glimpse of the mans’ face and it is the same man that had tortured Penelope.

Derek chases Russell down the fire escape, down an alley across the street, then right into a crowded street.

Derek, gets his phone out to call Hotch. “Hotch, I just went to Garcias’ apartment and he was there. We need 24 hour surveillance on her apartment.” Derek demands over the phone as he runs back to her apartment to get Penelopes laptop.

“Consider it done Derek, just get back to her before she starts to worry too much.” Hotch tells Derek as Derek is getting back into his car.

“Already on my was back to her.”

Penelope POV

Penelope wakes up to a pain in her leg, and she winces as she tries to move it. A doctor outside her room sees that she was awake and comes in.

“Do you need anything?”

“Anything for pain.” Penelope replies to the doctor. The doctor just gives her a thumbs up before leaving the room. He comes back a few minutes later and puts something in her IV.

A few minutes later she os feeling so much better and Derek walks in with a coffee from her favorite coffee shop and her laptop.

“Oh, you know me so well.” Penelope smiles as Derek hands her her things and kisses her head. “Is everything okay? You have that look on your face.”

“Yes babygirl, everything is fine. Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about.” Derek smiles and ruffles Penelopes bangs.

Penelope smiles. “So I was thinking about picking out some baby names, do you have any in mind?” Penelope asks Derek.

Derek looks down for a minute thinking, “i’ve always like the name Braden for a boy.”

Penelope smiles, “I was thinking about a girl name that I really like, and i also love the meaning behind it.” Penelope looks down with a smile still on her face, “I hope you like it.”

“Well don’t keep it to yourself, what is it?” Derek questions Penelope.

“It’s Haley. After Hotch lost his wife it was all i could think about for a while, but the names won’t be official until he/she is born.” Penelope smiles hoping that Derek likes the name as much as she does.

Derek leans over and kisses Penelope passionately.

“So i’ll take that as you like that idea?” Penelope questions as Derek pulls away.

“Babygirl, you always manage to keep everyone happy, no matter what situation you’re in. You’re pregnant and all you can think about his Hotch and how torn up he was when Haley died. That’s one of the best things about you, and i think Haley is a lovely name.” Derek leans in and kisses her again. “Always thinking of others.”

Penelope blushes a little bit and looks down at her laptop. “Oh stop it, you know you will always be my chocolate delicious.” Penelope replies with a smirk on her face.

Just then Hotch walks into the room, “security is posted.” Hotch says with a stern look on his face.

“Security? For what? What are you not telling me?” Penelope questions both of them.

They both look at Penelope, helpless in her hospital bed.

“You didn’t tell her?” Hotch asks Derek.

“Tell me what? Stop talking about me like i’m not sitting right here!” Penelope snaps.

Derek goes to sit beside her and puts his head in his hands. 

“What’s wrong Derek? And don’t you dare lie to me” Penelope demands.

“Babygirl when i went to your apartment this morning the door was open.” Derek starts to tell her.

“It was him wasn’t it. He was in my apartment. He wants to finish what he started.” Penelope starts to say as tears start to run down her cheeks.

“Babygirl we won’t let that happen to you, we have security.” Derek tells her as he wipes away the tears falling from her chin.

“You have 24 hour security outside your hospital room and outside of your apartment.” Hotch tells her to try to reassure her.

“When you get out of here babygirl i want you to come and stay with me so i can make sure you’re safe.” Derek tells her, his hand in hers.

“Okay, but i need to get a few things from my apartment before we even think about that.” Penelope agrees.

“I will get you anything you need princess.” Derek tells her kissing her head.

Penelope wipes the tears from her face and tries to make better conversation. “Hotch can we talk to you for a minute?” she asks.

“Sure, what can i help you with?” Hotch replies sitting in the chair next to the bed.

“Derek and I have this idea, and we wanted to know how you feel about it.” Penelope looks at Derek with a smile on her face.

“Okay, but what does this have to do with me?” Hotch questions.

“Boss. Well can i call you Aaron out of work?” Penelope asks.

“That sounds weird coming from your mouth, but yes you may.” Hotch tells her.

“Okay, so Aaron. We have an idea for a baby name if its a girl, but we want your opinion on it.” Penelope states.

“Okay?” Aaron says still not sure why they want his opinion on it.

“If its a girl, we were hoping to name her Haley…” Penelope continues.

Hotch looks at them in shock for a minute then a single tear rolls down his cheek. Hotch gets up and walks over to Penelope and he wraps his arms around her and starts crying.

Derek puts his hand on Hotchs’ back and pulls him in for a small hug as well.

“So what do you think on naming her Haley if it’s a girl?” Penelope questions Aaron.

“I would love that. Please use the name of you would like.” Hotch says as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

“I just want to make sure no one forgets her.” Penelope smiles her innocent smile.

“Thank you.” Hotch says as he leans in for another hug. “Now if you will excuse me i need to make sure everyone is doing their jobs in catching this criminal.” Hotch smiles as he walks out the door.

“I think you just made him the happiest man on the planet.” Derek tells Penelope with a smile on his face.

Derek POV

Derek has been thinking about this moment all day. He was the only one that knew what he was going to do.

“Penelope Garcia,” Derek says as he gets on his knee beside her hospital bed, “since the first time i called you babygirl i knew. I just knew somehow, sometime we would end up together. This last year and a half has been fun, but I want to make it official. So Penelope Garcia, will you make me the second happiest man on this earth? Will you marry me?”

Penelope put her hand over her mouth as the tears start to fall from her eyes. Derek pulls out the most beautiful ring she has ever seen.

“I want to make sure I can protect you for the rest of my life until the day I die. I love you babygirl and I want to be the reason you have a smile on your face every single day of your life. You and this child are all that matter to me right now. Please marry me?”

Penelope has tears streaming down her face by this point.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!” Penelope reaches out for Derek and he places the beautiful ring on her finger. 

Derek smiles as he wraps his arms around her.

“Derek Morgan you are the most wonderful man on this planet.” Penelope says as she kisses him passionately.

“I love you Penelope Garcia.” Derek says as they pull away from each other.

“And I love you Derek Morgan.” Penelope says with the biggest smile on her face. “You have made me the happiest woman on earth. I’m so glad I can officially call you mine, and i’m extremely happy to be carrying our child.” she says as she puts her hand on her stomach.

Derek smiles and puts his hand on her stomach and kisses her head. “I will forever protect the both of you.” Derek says as he kisses her again.

 

 

 

A/N: This is my first fan-fiction so please no harsh comments. I will take personal critiques in my inbox, so please inbox me if you feel like I need help with something. I hope you all are enjoying my story so far. There will be a lot more to come, but maybe not uploading as often. That’s all for now, Enjoy!!!


End file.
